


Affirm

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Complete, Concern, Drabble, Family, Gen, Introspection, Magic, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Thor (2011), Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: It was a drink that affirmed both life and death.





	Affirm

"Thank you, Mother." Loki murmured before he sipped the mead and returned the goblet. The ritual that affirmed his life and another's death. Even if it saved Thor's life a second time, he hoped to never again see the life drain from an enemy's eyes. That horrid blankness, whether the soul was Hel or Valhalla bound, was awful. The blood, too. By Father's beard, the blood on his dagger, on his hands and clothes, on everything. Now, he supposed, he was truly a warrior in deed as well as in title. 

Mother put a hand on his shoulder. Torchlight burnished her face when she glanced toward the banquet table. "Your father will not admit it, but it is normal to feel this way, Loki. I remember he looked much the same at his first revelry as you do now. You know that I am always here if you want to talk, let this be no different."

He watched Mother walk away toward Thor and Fandral. She seemed a Valkyrie almost with her braid gleaming against the white of her dress. Mother was the sole beacon of hope, of rationality even, against a foe that few acknowledged to exist: Asgardian culture. He loved his people but they exalted war too much and revelled in death, whether of others or their own family member it mattered not. How could Thor look so jovial, laugh with such abandon, as he told anyone who would listen how he had roasted people alive ? It sickened him.

As a good son, much less a prince, it was his duty to fight anywhere that Father sent him. Most others already feared and ridiculed his natural talent for magic. With that being the case, why should he not utilize on the field of battle what Mother taught him ?

Thanks to illusions and conjuration looking someone in the eye as they died became his last resort.


End file.
